


Friend to the End

by saladfingers



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Andy is Chucky's friend to the end





	Friend to the End

Chucky hops on the back of eight-year-old Andy, giving him his deadly instructions. Sometimes, his mouth doesn’t move when he speaks. It’s almost as if the doll is telepathic. The child follows the rules as though he were reading them from a textbook. He’s worried about what his mom will say but knows he has to remain fearless if he wants to get out of this alive. At every notion, Andy lets his imagination run wild, as though he were floating, to come up with any ideas on how to escape his impending death. A friend to the end, indeed.


End file.
